


changing the world to be ours

by kadtherine



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Carlwheeler, F/M, Future Fic, a concept : anne x phillip being happy, carlwheeler!parents, requested on tumblr, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadtherine/pseuds/kadtherine
Summary: And if it had been meant for Phillip to go through pain, doubt and fear for him to get his happy ending, then he'd happily walk through Hell all over again. He'd walk through fire without a doubt, knowing that Anne would be waiting for him, her hand in his. Real, solid and warm.





	changing the world to be ours

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a lovely anon and i'm happy about the end result. This idea was in my mind for a while and the request just gave me a reason to write it. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it 
> 
> anon request : "i'll love you forever if you write some Phillip x Anne as parents.

Phillip could have sworn that he had barely been in his bed for a minute before he heard the piercing cries. Anne stirred beside him, but her eyes stayed closed as she tightened the covers around her. He groaned and sat up, running a hand over his face before he pushed himself off, stretching his arms over his head. Phillip startled at a bright light coming from outside, closely followed by a growl of thunder. He glared at it, as if it were the reason of all of his troubles. Well, it was the reason the toddler was currently wailing, surely terrified by the loud noise. He lightened the lantern sitting on his night table - Phillip took pride in the stillness of his hands as he cracked the match and lit the candle - before slipping on his slippers and stepping out of the bedroom. His steps were slow and quiet, Phillip looking over his shoulder every two seconds to ensure that Anne was still asleep. She gave a soft snore and Phillip had to stiffen a laugh, grinning at the sleeping form of his wife.

 

Despite his lack of sleep, Phillip's heart clenched at the sound and his pace quickened as he made his way to the nursery. Cracking the door opened, he found the youngest Carlyle standing up in her crib, bawling her eyes out as her gaze darted from the windows of her room to the door. Her cries intensified when she caught sight of her father standing at the threshold, her arms already held out to him.

 

 

  
"Hey, hey, peanut," Phillip rushed in, carefully settling the lantern on her cabinet. He picked her up from the groan, the toddler immediately wrapping her arms around his neck, "What's the matter, baby? Did the storm scare you?"

 

 

As if on cue, thunder boomed outside and the toddler gave a loud shriek before burying her face in the crook of Phillip's neck. Phillip shushed her, rubbing her back as he paced back and forth, resting his cheek on her head.

 

 

"Hey, it's okay, Abby. Daddy's here," he whispered, her soft curls tickling his face as she settled against her father's chest, "Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

 

 

  
Phillip grinned as she gradually calmed down, her body trembling with hiccups and her face wet with tears. Abigail Marie Carlyle was definitely a daddy's girl - W.D had joked that they had doomed her from the start by naming her so. She had gotten her bright blue eyes from him and the mess of light brown curls from her mother. Once she had started to crawl, Abigail had taken to follow Phillip every and anywhere - it was an entire ordeal for him to be able to bath without the toddler close behind. Phineas, like during Anne's first pregnancy, had graciously offered to fill in the ringmaster's position, giving the two time to recover - well, really giving Anne to recover - and spend some time with their children. Their oldest, Teddy would be turning five years and had turned to be the perfect big brother, ever the attentive one when Abby would try to put one of his trains in her mouth or stuck a marble in her nose. While Anne would still have one more month to recover and rest, Phillip would be require to return to the circus in less than a week and he could already hear the piercing cries following his departure. Maybe he'd be able to convince Phineas to fill in for him for another two weeks.

 

Phillip looked down at the now quiet toddler, smiling softly when seeing Abby's opened blue eyes, two fingers stuck in her mouth. Phillip kissed the top of her head and, holding her against his chest with one arm, went to her crib, taking a monkey plushie out of it. Abby squealed at the sight of it, reaching for it with one hand while the other hit Phillip's cheek repeatedly. Chuckling, he gave it a small squeeze before he handed it to her, placing it between his chest and Abby's so it wouldn't fall to the floor. Swallowing a yawn, Phillip dragged himself to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and dropped into it, blowing a raspberry as he did. Abby giggled at that, letting the toy drop on his lap so she could pat his cheeks and mimic the noise. Grinning, Phillip leaned backward, stretched his legs in front of him and reached for the rug folded over the back of her chair, draping it over the both of them. Phillip cocked his head to the side and Abby propped herself up so she could stare back at him.

 

 

 

"Come on, peanut," Phillip pushed a curl away from her face and sighed, closing his eyes, "time to sleep."

 

 

  
After a few seconds of silence, he cracked an eye open to find Abby staring back at him and swallowed a groan. Running his fingers through his hair, Phillip began rubbing circles on Abby's back, hoping the motion would lull her to sleep. A loud yawn managed to escape his mouth before he could cover it and Abby took the opportunity to sneak a finger in. He smirked, somewhat in victory, when she mimicked his yawn, her eyes closed as she let her head fall and sprawled her arms against his chest. Phillip continued rubbing her back, the sound of the rattling rain against the window strangely comforting as he rocked them back and forth. Looking up from Abby, Phillip's gaze was drawn to the threshold. More particularly, to the figure standing there.

 

 

  
"Hey little man," Phillip said, grinning when Teddy stepped into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What's going on?"

 

  
"Can't sleep," Teddy muttered, stretching his arms over his head and exposing his stomach, "I'm thirsty, Daddy."

 

  
"I'll make you a cup of warm milk as soon as Abby goes to sleep, promise," Phillip nodded for him to get closer.

 

 

  
The little boy did so, dragging his feet behind him before dropping on his father's lap. Phillip poked the exposed flesh, smirking when Teddy recoiled with a shriek, pulling his shirt down before hissing himself higher so his head rested on Phillip's shoulder. Phillip's smirk softened into a smile when Teddy's attention turned to his little sister, his eyes curious and his movements careful as he sat up on his lap.

 

 

 

"Hey Abby, look who's here," he whispered, the toddler drowsy against his chest.

 

 

Teddy caressed his sister's cheek with a finger before lying back against him. Phillip lifted the rug, covering Teddy before he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, grinning when he snuggled against him. Phillip cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

 

  
"Did the thunderstorm wake you up?"

 

 

  
Phillip watched as Teddy's brow furrowed in thought before the latter shook his head, playing with the collar of his father's shirt. Thunder boomed outside and Teddy startled, his eyes a bit wider, while Abby whined and squirmed. Phillip tightened his hold against the two.

 

 

  
"It's okay to be scared, you know," Phillip said, rubbing his back.

 

  
"M'not scared," Teddy mumbled, his voice muffled by Phillip's shirt.

 

  
"Alright," Phillip nodded, a small smile tucking at his lips, "Well, I'm a bit scared so I'm glad I've got the two with me here to keep company."

 

 

  
Teddy's eyes widened at the revelation, as if bewildered by the mere thought that fathers did get scared. Phillip stifled a laugh, letting a small _humpf_ of surprise when Teddy wrapped both of his arms around his waist, his hold tight and comforting, meaning to say that he was here, there was no need to be afraid. Phillip tightened his hold around him, a lump in his throat and his eyesight suddenly blurry. Snorting, he buried his face in Teddy's hair and held on for another entire minute before clearing his throat. Teddy looked up at him and Phillip grinned, ruffling his hair.

 

 

  
"Can I have pancakes instead of milk?" Teddy asked and Phillip couldn't help but laugh at the sudden change of subject.

 

 

  
Teddy frowned at him, obviously very serious about the matter and Phillip had to bite the inside of his cheek. He cleared his throat again, running his fingers through Teddy's hair.

 

 

  
"It's too late for pancakes, but I'll make some for breakfast," Teddy's frown deepened and he looked like he was about to protest. Phillip leaned in and added in a conspiratorial whisper, "I'll even make you four instead of two."

 

 

  
Teddy gasped at that, nodding fervently at the offer. His enthusiasm was interrupted by flashing lighting and booming thunder and Teddy buried his face in his father's chest, his hold around Phillip tightening ever so slightly. Phillip wasn't sure if Teddy was trying to comfort him or himself. He looked down to his chest, smiling when he caught sight of an asleep Abby. He rested his chin on the top of Teddy's head.

 

 

  
"Do you want to hear a story about how thunderstorms came to be?"

 

 

Phillip let out a sigh when he felt Teddy nod under his chin. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and let words leave his mouth, stories about the greek god and Zeus' legendary anger - anger that was as legendary as the thunderbolt he wielded. His gaze would fall to Teddy every now and then, checking to see if the boy had fallen asleep. He hadn't. Teddy was staring back at him with wide, curious eyes and a gaping mouth, enraptured by the tales. That was how Anne found them, half a hour later. Abby peacefully sleeping on Phillip's chest, a hand keeping her secure against his chest while the other moved as he told his story. Teddy had his head propped against his closed fist, struggling to keep his eyes open while listening to his father. Her eyes went to the flickering candle by Abby's crib before they moved back to the three on the rocking chair, all oblivious to her presence. Always aware of his surroundings, Teddy seemed to notice her - failed - discreet entrance, perking up on his father's lap.

 

 

"Momma!" Teddy shrieked, interrupting Phillip's retelling of greek myths.

 

 

Abby whined, squirming on her father's chest, both parents holding their breath and bracing themselves for new wave of cries. She turned her head into Phillip's neck and let out a content sigh when comfortably settled. Anne let out a sigh of relief while Phillip let his head fall back, running a hand over his face. Anne cracked him a small smile and before she reached for a box of matches inside of the drawer, cracking a match and and rekindling the lantern's candle. Setting the box and used match by the lantern, Anne tightened her robe around herself and walked toward the rocking chair, her arms wrapped around herself. Teddy's previous excitement had already died down, his eyelids heavy as he leaned against Phillip, thumb stuck in his mouth.

 

 

  
"Hey baby, you look awfully comfy there."

 

  
"We are," Phillip wrapped an arm around his waist, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Too bad there's no more room available."

 

  
"Oh really?" Anne cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed by the rebut. Phillip shrugged

 

  
"Don't be silly, Daddy!" Teddy jumped off his lap and grabbed one of Anne's hands, dragging her to the chair, "You can sit there, Daddy's almost done with his story," he added, patting Phillip's thigh.

 

"How very considerate of you, kind sir," Anne sat down, leaning back against Phillip's chest, the latter putting a hand on her hip, "It's nice that we have at least one gentleman in this house."

 

 

 

Phillip snorted and resting his chin on her shoulder, pinching her side and snickering at her small yelp. Ignoring him, Anne beckoned Teddy closer and grabbed him under the armpits, bringing him to her chest. Teddy hummed, draping an arm over Phillip's chest and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

 

 

 

"Daddy said he was going to make pancakes, y'know," he mumbled, his eyes closing on their accord.

 

  
"Did he, now?" Anne murmured, passing her fingers through his hair.

 

  
Teddy hummed, giving a small nod, "Yes. Can we go to the circus after breakfast?"

 

  
Phillip exchanged a look with Anne and sighed, rubbing Teddy's arm, "We'll see. Maybe."

 

 

Teddy hummed again, his thumb in his mouth and his breathing evening. Phillip slowly lifted his hand from his arm, as if afraid the boy would awaken at the sudden lack of contact. He didn't, much to his relief. Teddy withdrew his arm, using his hand as a pillow while Anne kept playing with his curls. Half of his face was hidden by her long brown hair and Phillip couldn't help but chuckle when Teddy scrunched up his nose and sneezed, brushing away her hair. Anne looked up at him, a grin stretched over her face and eyes shining with tears. Phillip sat up, both hands on Abby's back when the latter whined at the sudden change of position. Surely noticing the concern in his gaze, Anne gave a small chuckle and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

 

 

  
"Look at them," Anne whispered with a sniff, looking down at Teddy and Abby, "we made them."

 

  
"We did," Phillip agreed, wrapping his arm around Anne's waist and brought her closer to him, "we made them."

 

 

Their story hadn't been an easy one, some would say that they were doomed from the start.Him, the bored, rich and white playwright who had ran away to join the circus after a drunken night with P.T Barnum. Her, the black trapeze artist who was admired in the light and spat on in the dark. Phillip would like to say that it had only taken a look for them to figure it out. But it didn't. Rewriting the stars wasn't something aimed to do in the course of days - or at all, like Anne had pointed out to him early in their relationship. It had taken much more than one look to build the life he had now. The universe had decided to take their story in its own hands, burning down their world so they'd be able to rebuild one where they'd be able to fit in, to love each other. Feeling his eyes on her, Anne looked back at him. Brown met blue. Stars realigned, forming a constellation of their own. She lifted a hand to his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

 

  
"I love you, Phillip Carlyle."

 

And if it had been meant for Phillip to go through pain, doubt and fear for him to get his happy ending, then he'd happily walk through Hell all over again. He'd walk through fire without a doubt, knowing that Anne would be waiting for him, her hand in his. Real, solid and warm. Returning her smile, Phillip covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze.

 

"And I love you, Anne Carlyle."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading ! It means a lot. Don't forget to leave a comment : it'll make me the happiest person ever, pls and thank you babes 
> 
>  
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr (and give me prompts/request fics if you feel like it) --> oreosmunroe. 
> 
> Until next time, babes,  
> Kadi.


End file.
